


Grooming

by Waterrain



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 14:40:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6428044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Waterrain/pseuds/Waterrain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It all started from a grooming session, but this one is different.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grooming

I do not own Fire Emblem Fates. Might go back and use Keaton & Kaden original names.

Keaton laying across Kamui's lap enjoying beeing groomed by him. He prefers having a ragged tail, but couldn't refuse being groomed by Kamui. 

'I could refuse, but to be honest I really love it when he grooms me.' Keaton thought as he wagged his tail side to side. Kamui laughs a little bit and decides to brush Keaton's hair for his tail is wagging too much for him.

Kamui sitting on Kaden's lap. Kaden brushing Kamui's hair discovering a few flower petals here and there hiding out. He puts Kamui's hair back into a low pony tail. Kaden bites the right side of Kamui's neck enough to leave a mark and drawing a little bit of blood. Kamui winces at the sudden pain. Keaton's tail stops wagging and he glances over. A set of teeth marks on the right side of Kamui's neck with a bit of blood coming out.

'Wonder what got into Kaden?' Keaton thought while frowning to himself and sits up no longer laying down. 'He better not be thinking of eating Kamui.' 

"Oh my gosh. I'm so sorry, Kamui. Don't know what got into me." Kaden said quickly and he notices that Kamui's not afraid just looking confused as to why he was bitten. "I'll make it up to you."

"It's alright, Kaden. I'll be back just need to get up so I clean up my neck." Kamui told them, but the Kitsune wraps his arms around and holds keeps him on his lap. Kaden licked up the blood and after it was all cleaned up. He started placing kisses all over the right side of Kamui's neck.

'This feels so good.' Kaden thought in a daze. His lips suckling the soft flesh, leaving marks, and he pulls Kamui even closer against his chest. Keaton wondered if this was a side of Kaden he never knew about and he could tell that Kamui has never seen this side of him either. 

"T-T-That's enough." Kamui stuttered. His face flushed and squirming on Kaden's lap. He could feel the Kitsune's grip tighten around his hips. Keaton swiftly fills a bucket of water and dumps it on Kaden's tail. Not caring that spot of the bed will be soaked.

"Kamui said that's enough, Kaden." Keaton stated firmly. Kaden blinking his eyes and coming out of his daze.

"Sorry." Kaden said quietly to Kamui. His eyes looking down and tail lowered.

"It's alright. You must be feeling hungry, Kaden. We have not ate lunch yet. Time sure does fly when grooming." Kamui commented while looking at the door. His cheeks and ears still red. "So let's go eat. I wonder who will be cooking this time, hah."

Keaton bites the left side of Kamui's neck enough to make a mark and draw a little bit of blood. Kaden was deep in thought along with feeling guilty for he didn't really feel sorry for marking Kamui.

"Ouch." Kamui groans. He wonders what has gotten into Kaden and Keaton. More than likely due to hunger.

"It was annoying to see one side looking clean while the other side looking dirty." Keaton said simply before lapping up the blood and Kamui's tasted a lot different from humans. 

'Why does this feel good?' Kamui thought as Keaton littered the left side of his neck with kisses and he could feel his cheeks burning. 'First Kaden and then Keaton doing this due to hunger.' 

'Of course he can turn into a dragon.' Keaton briefly thought while suckling the left side of Kamui's neck leaving marks and moving him so his back is against the door. 'I can understand why Kaden had a tough time stopping. It feels really nice and all that.' 

Kamui's back goes against the door. Kaden looks up and notices Keaton marking up Kamui's neck. The Kitsune fills a bucket of water, walks over, and dumps it on Keaton's tail causing him to jump back. Kamui takes a few deep breaths trying to catch his breath and he opens up the door.

"We are going to lunch now." Kamui stated firmly. He grabs Keaton and Kaden by the hand. His movement fast for doesn't want them biting anyone else due to their hunger. Keaton's and Kaden's cheeks turning a faint shade of pink.

"There we go. Lunch and it's a meat dish, hah." Kamui said cheerfully while giving Keaton and Kaden the food. He sits down between them: Keaton on the left while Kaden on the right side of him. They are actually quiet while eating and Kamui sighs to himself.

"It wasn't that bad." Kamui said in a low voice to them. "Hah it actually felt nice which made me feel embrassed. Pretty weird, right?"

Keaton's tail started wagging and Kaden's ears perked up. Kamui finished eating his lunch. Kaden and Keaton were already done. 

"I would advise against doing this to others....without asking before hand, okay." Kamui told them as he got up and they also got up. "Should finish up grooming. Afterwards I'm planning to go to the Hot Springs. You can in if you want and all."

It was not a long walk to Kamui's private quarters. Kamui grabs a hair brush and started to brush Kaden's hair being careful of his ears. Kaden was sitting between Kamui's legs. Keaton sitting behind undoing Kamui's pony tail letting his hair be free.

"Don't think it would be a good idea to have your hair put up or anything." Keaton commented while running his fingers through Kamui's long silky soft hair and highly tempted to mess it up, but reframed from it. "Better to have it down for....like a few weeks or so?"

"Huh? Why?" Kamui asked for he almost always has his hair tied back in a low pony tail.

"Well the others will more than likely wonder why the sides of your neck look the way they do..." Kaden answered simply while leaning against Kamui's chest and handing him a mirror. He sighs in loss for 

Kamui has stopped brushing. Keaton moves Kamui's hair back for him exposing his neck. 

".....Good idea...for would be pretty embarrassing to try and explain this..." Kamui said in a low voice. His cheeks and ears turning red. Keaton couldn't resist nibbling on Kamui's left pointed ear. Kaden moves behind to the right of Kamui.

"Ah, Keaton. What are you doing?" Kamui managed to asked. His heart racing and he bites down on his lip for why does it feel good.

"Just doing you a favor since you said it felt nice." Keaton said before licking Kamui's left earlobe. Kaden nips at Kamui's right pointed ear and licking the sides of it. Kamui squirming a bit on Keaton's lap from the sensations.

"You have done a lot for everyone, Kamui. Doing you a favor." Kaden whispers into his right ear and he moves Kamui's hair from his right shoulder.

"No need to do me any favors." Kamui moans to them. His body trembling, feeling so hot, and he felt Kaden's teeth sinking into his right shoulder not enough to draw blood. Keaton pushing his hair away and teeth going into his left shoulder enough to mark, but this time no blood.

Kamui moves forward bringing the two of them with him. He lays on his stomach and arms stretched out in front of him. Kaden clinging to his right side while Keaton clinging to his left side. Their lips suckling his shoulder, making marks, and Kamui biting on his lip to keep those moans from escaping.

Keaton and Kaden could smell blood. The source coming from Kamui's lips, it was dripping down from his chin, and such a total waste. The Kitsune was quicker than Keaton. Kaden moving his lips from Kamui's right shoulder going up to those bleeding lips. He claims them, opening up Kamui's lips, and tongue exploring Kamui's mouth. Keaton licking Kamui's chin and thought that Kaden was being greedy.

Kamui's moans were muffled by the kiss. He couldn't bite down and Kaden moved his hand down wards touching between Kamui's legs. Kaden moves his lips away to get some fresh air for one can only breath through their nose for so long.

"Ah, Kaden." Kamui moans the Kitsune's name and he was not sure whether to open his legs or close them on Kaden's hand. Keaton kisses Kamui, his tongue entering eagerly, and moving his hand down beween Kamui's legs. His hand near Kaden's hand, but not touching. Kamui's hands were gripping the blanket and he pressed himself down against their hands. Keaton biting a little on Kamui's lips, licking the blood, and he pulls away.

"Keaton. Kaden." Kamui said breathlessly and his lips felt so swollen. "No need to do a favor like this."

"To be honest I want to do this..." Keaton commented in a low voice, cheeks faintly pink, and looking away. 

"Glad you are letting us have our way with you. So kind, Kamui." Kaden said happily while smiling and cheeks flushed. Kamui sits up, cheeks burning, and he looks at them in the eyes.

"Well it's not out of kindness really...for wouldn't let just anyone." Kamui muttered to them and he lays down on his back. "Anyway..You two can leave...I got something to take care of..."

"I had bitten him first Keaton." Kaden hissed in a low voice and his eyes narrowed. Keaton glares at him, says a see you late to Kamui, and he walks out of Kamui's bedroom.

"Hah are you talking about this Kamui?" Kaden asked teasing while fondling Kamui's covered manhood. Kitsune are known as bewitching foxes for a reason.

"Y-Y-Yes." Kamui stutters and he stares up at the Kitsune. "So you can leave if you want Kaden."

"I want to help. Not to mention I also have a problem too. Killing two birds with one stone?" Kaden commented cheerfully as he pulls strips Kamui's lower half along with his own. "See?"

"I see." Kamui said while looking at Kaden's hard on. 

"Best to be slick when rubbing and all that." Kaden said while squeezing some lotion onto his length and onto Kamui's. Kaden rubs his cock against Kamui's. It wasn't long before both of them were   
moaning in pleasure. Kamui came before the Kitsune. Kaden smiles brightly and he moves his length on Kamui's hole.

"Ngh, Kaden." Kamui moans, his crimson eyes half-closed, and he could feel the Kitsune rubbing on his hole. Not entering just rubbing all around it and his hole was twitching at the movements. Kaden littering Kamui's entire chest with kiss marks placing claim onto him.

'I never knew that Kamui could be so submissive.' Kaden thought as he came between Kamui's legs. 'Never felt this much desire ever in my life.'

Then there was a knock on the door. Kaden moves off of Kamui and moves his lower outfit back up. Kamui swiftly covering himself up, hair flowing free covering up the markings, and another knock came.

"Brother. It's time for your study lesson. You didn't forget. Did you?" Leo asked through the closed door.

"I just lost track of time." Kamui commented as he walked towards the door. Kaden swiftly walks out. Leo raises an eyebrow at the rudeness, but made no remarks.


End file.
